


Close to Home

by onetiredboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, OC/OC - Freeform, Original Character(s), based off a scene out of spiderman far from home, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetiredboy/pseuds/onetiredboy
Summary: Based on the scene in Spiderman: Far From Home where Peter is going to confess to her and MJ says 'I know. You're Spiderman', but if that was in reverse. Basically, idiots.





	Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

> These are characters from my upcoming novel but an AU of them! :0 If you enjoy, kudos & comment, & keep an eye out for more content from them!

Stefan cupped his hands over his mouth and sighed into them, watching himself nod his head in the mirror. “I’m going to tell him,” he said out loud to himself. “I’m going to tell him I’m the psychic.”

Stefan stood up. He walked past the TV and it flicked on as he did so.

_‘The masked vigilante, referred to simply as The Psychic, saved a mother and her child from a burning car early this morning. Despite this, police are still warning civilians _not _to interact with the individual, who may be unstable and psychologically deranged.’_

“Hm!” Stefan scoffed, leaning against the bench.

_“The truth is that scientists still can’t explain where these kinds of powers have come from,” _A cop said into the camera, _“But they do belong to a species of human that were extremely dangerous and thought to be hunted to extinction in the late 1960s.”_

_‘The humans in question were the product of psychological experiments carried out by the CIA in New York during threats—’_

Stefan blinked and the TV turned off. He didn’t need to hear the story again.

“You save some people’s lives,” he muttered to himself, going to the kitchen bench and flicking on the kettle, “And what do you get? _Psychologically deranged_.”

The policeman had put an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it quickly. It was still open on his messages.

_Stefan 11:20AM: Are you free? I need to talk to you about something. It’s important._

_Benji 11:25AM: haha that doesn’t make me nervous at all. i just woke up, but i’m free, long as you don’t mind i look a bit like a mess. where do you wanna meet?_

_Stefan 11:26AM: My place? Does 1pm suit?_

_Benji 11:28AM: ok sure. i’ll see you then._

_Benji 11:29AM: and hey. i shouldn’t be nervous right? you’re not about to tell me you’re a war criminal_

_Stefan 11:31AM: Maybe I am…?_

_Benji 11:32AM: shit i knew it. ok see you soon._

The kettle stopped boiling. Stefan leaned down and pulled out a mug and teabag. He began to make himself a cup of tea. He turned and leaned on the counter. Then he walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch. Then he stood up and walked back into the kitchen again. He was, deeply and unmistakably, nervous.

There was a knock at the door.

Stefan shot out of his chair. He patted himself down. _I shouldn’t tell him anything, _he thought to himself suddenly, violently. _If I tell him this I’ll put him in danger._

Stefan’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out.

_Benji 13:02PM: open your door dickhead _

“Don’t call me a dickhead!” Stefan shouted. There was muffled laughter.

“Then open it!” Benji knocked again.

_He needs to know, _Stefan thought as he walked to his front door. Then, selfishly, _I want him to know. _It was partly out of that selfish desire, partly also out of knowledge that he could only operate alone for so long. He needed an alibi, someone who would know what happened if he ever went missing.

Stefan opened the door.

Benji was in a green tight-fitting shirt and long training pants. He grinned at Stefan, and a curl of brown-black hair fell over his eyes, “Hey.”

“Hey. You going to the gym after this?” Stefan stepped aside to let him in.

“Absolutely not. I stopped at a ramen bar for breakfast on the way over and I didn’t want them to think I was pigging out cause I didn’t eat dinner last night,” Benji walked in.

“…Did you eat dinner last night?”

“Nope,” Benji popped the ‘p’. “Okay. What have you got to tell me that’s so important, hm?”

Stefan breathed in cobwebs made of very thin, very strong fibres of nervous energy. He closed the door behind him, “Okay, you’re right. I was going to distract you, ask if you wanted a drink or something, but… it’s probably best to do this straight away.”

Benji leaned against the wall opposite Stefan in the short hallway that lead into his lounge room, and he smiled, “Okay then. Go ahead.”

“Well,” Stefan clasped his hands together, “There’s something I want to say first, um. Benji, I really treasure you. Our friendship is really important to me. So, no matter what I say next, I just—I just really don’t want this to fuck up our relationship.”

“I already know,” Benji said suddenly.

“What?” Stefan asked. “What—how—how could you possibly—?”

Benji pushed off the wall with his hip, and stood in front of Stefan. “You’re not very subtle,” he said.

And then Benji kissed him.

In the half a second that passed in which Stefan’s eyes shot open and closed again, he realised suddenly that Benji had, quite understandably, thought that Stefan was about to confess to him.

The next coherent thought that Stefan had, several moments later, was that Benji was a very good kisser.

Interesting things happen when a psychic becomes suddenly very lightheaded and scatterbrained. Psychic powers are obviously linked with emotion, so a change of emotions all at once – say, through a surprise kiss that turns out to be a very good and promising kiss – tends to have unpredictable effects.

Benji smiled into the kiss and broke it suddenly, and he opened his mouth to say something. Then Stefan saw as Benji’s eyes flickered to the left, and then got stuck there, and then Benji became very, very still.

“Um,” Benji said quietly, “Does that, uh… usually happen when someone kisses you?” he asked.

In Stefan’s living room, almost every loose item under the size of the coffee table had begun floating. The TV remote was spinning slowly, and Stefan’s teacup was suspended in mid-air, alongside a blob of dark brown water that had spilled from it.

Benji took a sudden very large step back from Stefan, “You’re the Psychic,” he said, completely deadpan.

Every object in Stefan’s living room dropped to the floor suddenly. The tea mug smashed.

Stefan leaned against the wall and tried very hard to get his breath back, “Um… that’s what I was, uh.. heh, well what I was trying to tell you…”

Benji turned his head back to look at Stefan. He looked ill. “So you weren’t going to tell me—”

“No,” Stefan said, “I wasn’t.”

Benji closed his eyes for a long time, “I think I’m going to go,” Benji made for the door, and Stefan launched off the wall to stop him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait! Don’t go, hey—”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Benji wormed out of his grip, “I’m so sorry, _fuck_, look, I’ll delete your number, it’s fine, don’t have to—”

Benji reached for the door only to find the handle stuck. He tried it, and then tried it again, and then rattled it desperately.

Then he turned back and looked at Stefan. For the first time, there was actual fear in his eyes. “You locked me in,” he said.

“Only so we can talk,” Stefan had one hand out already, holding the door shut with his powers, but he lifted the other one, a sign of peace, “I just want to talk. Okay?”

Benji stared at him for a long moment. Then he nodded, slowly. 

"Okay."


End file.
